La fiancée de Frankenstein
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Fic Courte/ Pour plaire à Heero, Relena décide de subir une opération esthétique. Est ce que le résultat plaira à Heero ? Est ce qu'elle arrivera à l'attirer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Relena, Trowa.

* * *

**La fiancée de Frankenstein**

* * *

AC 197, le 31 octobre

Par une soirée pluvieuse, une ombre se faufile à travers les buissons qui bordent la résidence Peacecraft. Elle se rend à la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée donnant sur la chambre d'une jeune fille en déshabillé vaporeux bleu clair assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle peigne sa chevelure blonde, en comptant les coups de brosse.

Arrivé à cent, elle les étale et se sourit. Elle se sent magnifique. Elle a une touche de maquillage léger qui fait très naturel.

Les deux battants de la fenêtre s'ouvrent et la jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Elle se retourne pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

-« Tu pourras faire renforcer la garde. Je suis passé sans problème. » Dit Heero de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

-« Viens, entre. » Dit-elle en souriant et en battant légèrement des paupières.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps, Relena. Je me lève tôt. Si tu veux, je repasse dans à peu près deux mois pour tester à nouveau. » Propose le métis.

-« Tu es un ange, merci. Pourquoi gardes-tu ce métier minable, tu as bien plus de capacité que ça ! » Lâche la blonde de façon dédaigneuse.

-« Je n'ai aucun diplôme. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller sur les bancs de l'école. Je m'y sens bien. Dors bien, Relena. »

Et le jeune homme retire au maximum les deux battants et s'en va. Il se faufile à nouveau dans le jardin.

On frappe à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

-« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvre sur Pagan.

-« Voilà mademoiselle, on a laissé passer monsieur Yuy. La garde a fait attention de ne pas se laisser surprendre. »

-« Merci Pagan. »

µµµ

Pendant ce temps là, Heero marche dans les rues de New Port City, la capitale du Royaume de Sank pour retourner à son appartement. Un F3 au troisième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur. La cage d'escalier a la peinture qui s'écaille, les marches craquent, elle sent un peu le moisi. Cependant, Yuy sourit, il va monter vers son paradis, son univers. Il introduit sa clef dans la serrure.

Il allume les lumières, tout s'éclaire, l'appartement est lumineux, la tapisserie est dans les tons pastels, ça le repose, ça l'inspire. Il enlève ses chaussures dans le hall et traverse le couloir. Sur la gauche il y a le salon, sur la droite la cuisine, il continue sur sa droite, il y a sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte de gauche et se laisse envahir par les tableaux aux murs, les ébauches de dessins, c'était sa pièce, là où il avait mis sur toile tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se rend à son bureau et prend un bloc, il l'ouvre à l'avant dernière page et commence à dessiner rapidement au crayon noir une forme devant une coiffeuse.

Il est 23h30 quand une silhouette se glisse dans la pièce où Heero se trouve. Elle met ses mains sur les épaules de Yuy pour voir ce qu'il fait.

-« Tu sais qu'elle n'a plus besoin que tu vérifies si la sécurité est suffisante ? J'ai envoyé un Preventer vérifier. »

-« Hn, tu me l'as dit. » Répond distraitement le brun.

-« Ok, en tout cas j'aime ce que tu dessines. » Dit l'homme en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

-« Je suis resté au moins dix minutes à l'observer pour pouvoir la retranscrire. J'aimais le reflet dans sa chevelure, j'espère pouvoir le faire passer dans la peinture. » Soupire le métis avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-« Tu y arriveras. » Rassure l'homme. « Tu viens, il se fait tard pour toi. »

Heero se lève, coupe la lumière et se rend dans la chambre. Il ôte ses vêtements et se glisse dans le lit. Rapidement, son compagnon sort de la salle de bain en boxer pour venir se mettre près de son amant.

-« Quand tu fais les après-midis, je fais une sieste en rentrant du travail. » Précise Yuy en venant se coller au corps dans le lit.

-« Je sais que tu es raisonnable. »

-« Pas d'après Relena. » Soupire à nouveau Yuy.

-« Elle a encore critiqué ta profession ? » S'étonne son compagnon.

-« Oui, pourtant je ne vois pas comment je pourrai faire autre chose. Je ne veux plus tuer. Je n'ai aucun diplôme. Là au moins je suis dehors, ça me laisse du temps pour peindre. »

-« Je sais, je ne critique rien. Je vois que tu es heureux et bien dans ta peau, c'est le principal. En plus tu fais un travail physique et c'est bien rémunéré. » Sourit l'homme.

-« Duo, je n'ai pas honte de mon métier. »

-« Et de moi ? Que tu ne veux pas lui dire qu'on est ensemble depuis six mois ? » Interroge-t-il un rien sur la défensive.

-« Egoïstement, si je lui dis, je ne pourrais plus me promener dans son parc, il est magnifique. » Ajoute-t-il rêveusement.

-« Le pire, c'est que je crois que Pagan le sait mais se tait aussi. Il n'a pas prévenu quand le Preventer en civil s'est fait prendre. Mais toi, toutes les six semaines tu passes entre les mailles. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois meilleur. Vous agissez en égoïstes Relena et toi ! » Accuse le natté.

-« Tu m'en veux ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Bien sûr que non, je sais que ton but c'est son parc, ses fontaines. Elle sait que toi tu ne l'aimes pas. On ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne. »

-« De toute façon, elle ne me permettrait pas de rester éboueur. » Soupire le métis.

-« Non, tu ne ferais plus rien à part peindre. » Taquine le châtain en venant lui donner un baiser dans le cou pour le faire sourire.

-« Je ne veux pas être entretenu. » Baille Heero, il dépose sa main sur le ventre du natté et s'endort presque aussitôt.

Maxwell sourit. Il avait été surpris de voir Yuy à l'arrière du camion poubelle qui circule dans le quartier preventer. Neanmoins, il l'avait trouvé beau, bien dans sa peau.

Quand les hommes étaient passés, la semaine d'après, pour demander leurs étrennes de fin d'année. Le natté avait été heureux de pouvoir discuter cinq minutes avec lui.

-« Je te croyais sur L2 » Avait dit Heero en prenant le billet de cinq crédits.

-« Et moi au service de Relena. »

-« Non, j'aime faire ça, ça me permet de vivre dehors, de voir des choses et ça me laisse beaucoup de temps libre. »

-« Je vois que tu es mieux dans ta peau. »

-« Je dois y aller. » Dit Yuy en constatant que le camion s'éloignait.

Le lendemain, Heero était venu sonner chez lui avec un calepin pour lui montrer ce qu'il faisait pour passer le temps l'après-midi.

Au fil du temps, le brun débarquait chez Maxwell, jamais un jour fixe, jamais la même heure. Duo avait fini par souhaiter ses trois petits coups de sonnette, souhaiter les moments passés ensemble à discuter, à regarder les esquisses du métis.

Heero l'avait entraîné à son appartement pour lui montrer les tableaux réalisés à partir des ébauches. Il lui avait aussi montré son blog. « Aux tréfonds de l'âme » où il exposait ses tableaux au public.

Maxwell trouvait qu'il avait un talent fou. On vibrait, on ressentait ce que l'artiste avait voulu faire passer comme message. A moins qu'il n'arrive à le renvoyer à ses propres sentiments.

Pour le jour de l'opération météore, Heero lui avait offert une ébauche les représentants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le Yuy de l'esquisse ayant une attente marquée dans le regard.

Le natté avait embrassé le brun pour la première fois. Duo pouvait aussi constater que c'était le métis qui avait tout fait, réalisé toutes les concessions pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Heero s'adaptait à son horaire. Quand il était de soirée, Yuy faisait une sieste pour pouvoir rester un peu avec lui. Quand Duo était du matin, il sacrifiait ses promenades qui étaient source d'inspiration. Quand il était de journée, le brun vivait comme il vivait auparavant. La seule chose sur laquelle, Heero n'avait rien voulu céder, c'est son appartement. Même si Yuy dormait parfois dans l'appartement de fonction du natté, quand les horaires de ce dernier ne lui permettait pas de faire la navette jusqu'à son appartement à la limite de la ville.

µµµ

Le sommeil fuyait Duo, il se tourne légèrement pour regarder l'endormi à ses côtés. Demain, c'était un jour férié, il pourrait paresser au lit, il n'était pas de garde et son homme ne travaillait pas.

Maxwell préférait les ébauches au crayon aux tableaux. Les dessins étaient plus ressemblant, un tableau toujours plus flou. Celui qu'Heero avait fait pour sa déclaration, même si le regard était là, c'était un homme et une femme, il avait inversé les proportions lui ayant cinq centimètres de plus qu'Heero maintenant.

Il était persuadé qu'on ne reconnaîtrait plus Relena devant sa coiffeuse quand il aurait créé le tableau.

Depuis peu, on avait fait des offres à Heero pour l'achat de ses tableaux. Celui de la déclaration était parti à 1500 crédits. Au départ son homme n'avait pas voulu le vendre, mais Duo lui avait certifié que pour lui c'était l'ébauche qui lui appartenait, d'ailleurs elle était dans un cadre dans son logement de fonction.

Le vente des tableaux permettait à Yuy de racheter du matériel et de ne pas encombrer sa pièce.

C'est sur ces pensées que le sommeil finit par rattraper également le natté.

µµµ

Le lendemain, après les obligations dues à son rang et le recueillement aux morts, Relena a rendez-vous avec des anciennes élèves de son école.

Elle était une jeune fille comme les autres malgré son statut. Elle aimait pouvoir discuter de joies simples qui lui étaient si souvent refusées par le travail qu'elle devait effectuer.

Les autres jeunes filles étaient venues pour prendre le thé, les discussions allaient bon train.

-« Alors Relena, est-ce qu'Heero t'a invitée pour le bal de la paix ? » Demande fébrilement une jeune femme blonde.

Elle se rappelait les avoir vu danser ensemble au bal de l'école, même si Relena n'avait pas sa robe de bal, elle les avait trouvés magnifiques.

-« Non, toujours pas, mais il est passé hier soir pour vérifier ma sécurité. » Dit-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

-« Tu devrais grossir un peu, les hommes aiment pouvoir avoir quelque chose en main. » Dit une jeune femme rousse un peu en chair.

-« C'est vrai qu'ils aiment les femmes à poitrine et comme en plus tu es toute menue. » Rétorque une autre.

Relena se regarde, c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait prendre cinq à six kilos, ça ne lui ferait pas de tort. Et puis, elle pourrait se faire mettre des implants mammaires, elle passerait de son bonnet A à un bonnet C, elle attirerait sûrement Heero.

Après Noël, elle irait se faire opérer, elle avait justement une période creuse dans ses meetings. Pour l'instant, c'était trop chargé et ce serait son petit cadeau personnel. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien. Si elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle, ce n'étaient pas les autres qui le feraient.

Il faudra aussi qu'elle commence à grignoter entre les repas, les flancs c'était bon et ça passerait tout seul, manger un peu plus de fritures aussi. Elle ne préviendrait personne et reviendrait resplendissante. Elle illuminerait tellement que la prochaine fois, Heero rentrerait dans sa chambre. Ils discuteraient, ils danseraient, ils s'embrasseraient aussi peut-être. Rien qu'à l'idée et en imaginant la scène son cœur s'emballe.

-« Oh, il me semble que tu as des idées merveilleuses. » Dit la première des jeunes filles.

-« Je crois. » Admet Relena sur un ton de confidence.

Les autres jeunes filles l'entourent, les yeux écarquillés d'envie, souhaitant en savoir plus.

-« Non, non, je ne dirais rien. Je vous laisserai la surprise. »

Malgré qu'on puisse constater qu'elles sont déçues, en jeunes filles de bonnes familles et bien éduquées, elles glissent vers d'autres sujets de discussions.

Quand elles sont toutes parties, Relena cherche après Pagan, qui apparaît comme par magie. Elle lui expose son plan, celui-ci hoche la tête et s'en va pour prendre les renseignements demandés. Du moins regarder où il pourra téléphoner dès demain, un jour férié, il ne trouvera personne pour lui répondre.

µµµ

Dans la semaine, toutes les dispositions étaient prises pour qu'elle puisse se faire opérer la semaine entre Noël et le Nouvel An.

Entre temps, la blonde commence son régime hautes calories qu'elle ne mange pas devant ses amies qui elles doivent se priver pour ne pas grossir comme des baleines, il lui reste de la décence.

Elle est heureuse de pouvoir manger à sa faim et de voir qu'elle prend un peu de poids, des rondeurs.

Elle ne doit pas encore changer sa garde robe, même si elle a déjà fait les boutiques pour s'acheter de nouveaux dessous affriolants.

Pour une fois, au repas de Noël familial, elle peut se resservir d'un morceau de bûche au beurre. Les autres années, elle faisait comme sa mère avait toujours dit de faire.

-« Mange, mais il faut quitter la table en ayant un peu faim. »

Heero et Duo, ainsi que les autres pilotes étaient au bal de la libération qui se donnait chaque année au soir de Noël.

C'était un moment intense pour les garçons, un moment de retrouvaille également. Comme souvent dans des rassemblements massifs, il y a des petits groupes qui se forment, même si Quatre connaît beaucoup plus de monde de part sa participation active à la société de son père. Mais il aime pouvoir redevenir lui-même durant un moment et rejoindre les quatre autres ex-pilotes.

Relena passe d'un groupe à l'autre, Dorothy dans son sillage, un agenda électronique en main pour noter ce que lui dit la jeune femme, des nouveaux rendez-vous, des idées de projets.

-« Elle a quelque chose de changé. » Affirme Heero sans la quitter des yeux.

-« Si tu le dis, c'est toi qui la fréquente le plus. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Je sais que tu n'es pas Preventer. » Accuse presque Wufei.

-« Eboueur. » Répond Yuy sans quitter Relena du regard.

-« Tu ne veux pas venir dans ma section ? » Insiste Chang.

-« Non. » Répond sèchement le brun.

-« Je dois pouvoir te trouver une place dans la protection informatique. » Propose plus doucement Winner.

-« J'aime ce que je fais. » Rétorque le métis.

Trowa hausse un sourcil et porte son regard sur le natté comme pour l'inciter à trouver un argument.

-« Tu n'as aucune utilité. » Râle le Chinois.

-« Bien sûr que si. Si personne ne ramasse les poubelles, les rats sortent des égouts. Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans le passé les villes qu'on a laissées sans ramassage des immondices durant une longue période. C'est pour finir l'armée qui a fini par s'en charger pour éviter les épidémies. » Gronde Heero.

-« Tu vaux mieux que ça ! » Insiste Quatre.

-« Je n'ai aucun diplôme, je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans des salles de classe ou dans des bureaux après. » Expose Yuy le regard noir.

-« Duo ! » Finit par lâcher Winner puisqu'il n'avait pas encore donné son opinion.

-« Il n'y a pas de sot métier, il n'y a que des sottes gens. » Répond le susnommé.

L'orchestre commence à jouer. Heero quitte ses amis pour venir inviter la blonde à danser et qu'elle puisse ouvrir le bal, vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de cavalier attitré.

Relena est aux anges. Elle a bien vu que Heero ne l'a pas quittée des yeux. Elle avait demandé discrètement à Dorothy de faire débuter le bal pour voir la réaction du métis. De le voir arriver, elle se disait que son régime fonctionnait, bientôt, ils s'aimeraient ouvertement.

Yuy, lui, estimait pouvoir lui rendre ce service. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait toujours là tant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui et il ne faisait que tenir sa promesse, comme il l'avait expliqué à son amant.

-« Tu es très en beauté. » Dit le brun en l'entraînant vers la piste.

-« Merci Heero. » Minaude-t-elle en se laissant tournoyer.

Les trois autres pilotes regardent Maxwell comme s'il était un extraterrestre, le premier à se ressaisir c'est Quatre.

-« Tu aurais pu nous soutenir. » Accuse-t-il.

-« Il est heureux, bien dans sa peau. Il fait ce qu'il a envie de faire pour son bonheur et non pour honorer des missions. La dernière qu'il fait s'est être présent auprès de Relena. Il l'aide à se trouver sans se perdre. » Expose calmement Maxwell.

-« Il me semble que tu en sais des choses sur lui ! » Lâche septique Wufei.

-« Nous sommes en couple depuis sept mois. » Répond le natté.

Le morceau de musique touchant à sa fin, Duo quitte le groupe pour danser avec Relena.

-« Ils n'ont pas l'air de personnes amoureuses. » Persifle Chang.

-« Les apparences doivent parfois être maintenues. » Répond Trowa en faisant un clin d'œil à Quatre qui lui sourit tendrement.

Barton remplace Maxwell, Quatre prend la relève. Wufei ne pouvait pas ne pas participer à l'action commune. A cinq, ils partagent les danses avec la blonde quand on ne vient pas l'inviter naturellement de manière à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas tapisserie.

µµµ

Dans son lit, Relena fait le bilan de la soirée. Elle n'a jamais autant dansé. Elle n'a jamais eu autant de cavaliers qui tous lui ont dit qu'elle était très en beauté, et elle avait senti qu'ils étaient sincères. Elle était encore plus impatiente de se faire opérer, si tout le monde avait remarqué une petite prise de poids de quatre kilos. Une poitrine plus généreuse ferait tomber Heero dans ses bras. Ils pourront marcher sur une plage les pieds dans l'eau lors d'un coucher de soleil. Ils pourront manger aux chandelles, les yeux dans les yeux. Tout sera parfait, ils seront heureux, discuteront sans jamais se disputer.

Oui, la vie sera magnifique. Dans trois jours, elle entrerait dans la clinique chirurgicale renommée. Sa prochaine sortie officielle sera pour le 14 février, elle enverra une invitation à Heero pour qu'il l'accompagne. Elle lui demanderait de passer trois jours avant la date de manière à le subjuguer.

µµµ

En sortant de la salle d'opération, la blonde est conduite dans sa chambre. Une infirmière personnelle reste à son chevet pour surveiller son réveil.

-« Appelez-moi dès qu'elle a repris connaissance. » Insiste le médecin.

-« Oui docteur. » Dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit, elle sort un livre de poche pour lire.

Au bout de deux heures, Relena sort du sommeil. Elle gémit, des larmes coulent le long de sa joue. L'infirmière a déjà appelé le médecin en chef, puis elle introduit la seringue prévue à cet effet comprenant un puissant antalgique.

-« La douleur va bientôt passer. Pour mettre l'implant il faut mobiliser les muscles, c'est comme si vous vous étiez fait un claquage musculaire. » Explique d'une voie douce l'infirmière.

Le médecin, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux gris, des petites lunettes rondes sur le nez entre dans la chambre.

-« Vous nous avez fait une belle peur. » Dit-il avant de lui dire bonjour.

Relena ouvre de grands yeux sans comprendre la raison de son discours.

-« Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque, une réaction à l'anesthésie on croit bien. Il faudra éviter d'autres opérations non nécessaires pour que le problème ne se présente plus. » Expose l'homme en lui souriant pour la rassurer.

-« Mais… vous.. avez… pu… poser … les implants. » Arrive à baragouiner la blonde.

-« Oui, oui, dans six mois, votre poitrine aura sa forme définitive. »

-« C'est long ! » Soupire la jeune femme.

-« Il faut laisser le temps au corps de se reposer et de se reconstruire aussi. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Dès le retrait des drains, nous pourrons envisager votre sortie. »

Doucement, elle replonge dans le sommeil pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard avec une envie pressante. L'infirmière étant toujours à ses côtés, elle lui demande de l'aider pour s'y rendre.

Mais en sortant des commodités, ce que Relena aurait voulu, c'est regarder sa poitrine. Alors elle détache sa blouse et retient un cri. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir attirer un homme ? Elle avait des petits tuyaux qui sortaient à divers endroits de sa poitrine, elle n'avait plus d'auréole. Elle n'avait jamais eu une belle poitrine mais était fière de son auréole bien dessinée et son petit mamelon rosé. En se regardant dans la glace, elle se sentait défigurée, laide, hideuse. A ce moment précis, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter ses soi-disant amies. Elles avaient sûrement voulu l'enlaidir par jalousie.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

-« Ne pleurez pas mademoiselle, elle sera belle votre nouvelle poitrine, vous verrez, le médecin l'a dit, il faut attendre. Dans deux mois, les cicatrices commenceront à disparaître. » Rassure l'infirmière.

-« Vous êtes sure ? » Interroge plaintivement la blonde.

-« Oui, j'en ai vu des poitrines à la sortie de l'opération et des plus laides que la vôtre. » Certifie la jeune femme.

-« Merci. » Dit Relena en partant vers son lit après avoir fermé sa blouse pour ne plus voir les dégâts.

µµµ

Si Duo préférait les ébauches que faisaient Heero quand il commençait une peinture, c'était surtout parce qu'elles étaient plus réa listes. Au début, Maxwell avait été très intrigué par une série de tableaux où justement on reconnaissait quelqu'un. Pour l'instant le brun travaillait sur cette série, une petite fille devant un arbre de Noël qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il y avait dans la salle de bal de Relena, comme quoi une fois les danses commencées, il n'avait pas fait qu'observer la jeune femme.

Ici, Duo ne pouvait douter du personnage principal surtout avec le petit chien brun à ses pieds. Chaque chose que Heero appréciait. Il la faisait vivre en peinture à la gamine comme pour lui offrir une vie par peinture interposée puisqu'il lui avait ôté la vraie bien trop tôt. Il y avait eu la rentrée scolaire, une journée à la plage, une promenade dans le parc de Relena sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Ici, Heero devait avoir apprécié la beauté du sapin pour avoir eu envie de lui faire partager ce moment.

Sur un autre chevalet attendait Relena devant son miroir. Pour une fois, on la reconnaissait, comme la petite fille. Yuy voulait lui offrir pour la Saint Valentin, mais Duo avait réussi à le convaincre d'attendre son anniversaire qu'elle n'interprète pas mal son geste.

Fasciné par le tableau de la petite fille, Maxwell sursaute, il n'avait pas entendu son homme arriver.

-« Tu crois que ça lui plairait de vivre une Saint Valentin ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de l'amoureux. » Sourit tendrement le natté.

Depuis le temps, il avait arrêté de vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas les voir, ni ressentir les émotions qu'il voulait lui faire vivre.

Autant lui laisser expier ses fautes de cette manière, s'il culpabilisait moins quand il lui peignait un avenir.

Depuis peu, Yuy avait mis en entête de son site.

_Si un tableau vous intéresse faites-moi une offre, si elle me convient, il sera à vous._

Quand l'œuvre partait, Heero ajoutait sur le tableau, sans l'ôter, _Vendu, _Il y avait de plus en plus d'amateurs.

La série de la petite fille avait beaucoup de succès.

µµµ

Malgré le problème au moment de l'anesthésie, Relena peut sortir dans les temps avec la longue liste des exigences, tel qu'un soutien-gorge chirurgical à porter jour et nuit durant les deux premiers mois. Des bandelettes pansements collantes à changer dès qu'elles se décollent et ça pendant quatre mois. Relena râle un peu, elle aurait mieux fait de se renseigner convenablement. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le discours du professeur avant l'opération, bercée par son imagination se voyant au bras d'Heero. Elle avait signé les autorisations sans vraiment les lire, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait avec un contrat durant son travail.

Elle avait aussi une ordonnance dans la main de manière à acheter des antalgiques, un antibiotique et un relaxant musculaire.

Son corps allait traiter l'implant comme un intrus. Comme il ne saurait pas le détruire. Il allait construire une membrane afin de l'isoler et de se protéger. Durant toute cette période, elle serait un peu affaiblie. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de sport pendant deux mois, mais ce n'était pas grave puisqu'elle n'en faisait jamais.

Arrivée chez elle, Relena monte sur sa balance et elle soupire, elle avait perdu deux kilos durant son hospitalisation. Il y avait eu le jeûne pour l'opération, puis elle n'avait pas pu se resservir, encore moins grignoter entre les repas. Tous ses efforts anéantis en cinq jours, elle en aurait bien pleuré, surtout qu'elle avait vraiment cru sortir de la clinique avec une belle poitrine, sans douleur.

Quand le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle devait attendre six mois pour qu'elle soit définitive et effectuer les premières retouches ainsi que reconstruire la plaque aréolo-mamelonnaire dans seulement quatre mois(1).

Elle préférait ne pas y penser. C'était trop horrible, il allait y avoir de nouveau des douleurs. Il faut souffrir pour être belle, mais parfois, elle se demandait si c'était nécessaire et si ce n'était pas un homme qui avait dit cette phrase. Et puis est-ce que Heero l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle devenait ? Mais il allait l'aimer au final c'était ça le plus important, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre pour se motiver.

Elle espérait bien oublier tout ça, et quand Heero l'accompagnerait à tous les galas quand il serait son chevalier servant. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais pour arriver à cet objectif, elle devait reprendre du poids, attraper plus de hanches, plus de fesses aussi. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre deux flancs et les mangerait dans son bureau en même temps qu'elle regarderait ce qui s'était passé en son absence. C'était bien de penser à soi, mais elle avait la paix à préserver, elle avait accepté des responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

µµµ

Au bout de quatre mois, on lui avait reconstruit les mamelons grâce à des petits lambeaux de peau locale enroulée sur elles-mêmes, une anesthésie locale avait été nécessaire, son cœur s'était à nouveau emballé. Le médecin avait eu peur et lui avait interdit d'avoir d'autres anesthésies, le risque était trop grand.

-« Il me semble que vous avez pris pas mal de poids. » Constate le médecin quand Relena monte sur la balance pour la consultation post-opératoire du quatrième mois.

-« J'étais un peu maigre, je me plais beaucoup plus ainsi. » Affirme-t-elle du ton qu'elle utilise quand elle veut qu'une loi passe.

-« Vous êtes à la limite du surpoids. » Dit-il après avoir rapidement fait le calcul.

-« Je vais faire attention. »

Mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, elle allait fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire, plusieurs fêtes étaient prévues. Elle n'avait pas envie de se priver. Elle voulait voir le regard émerveillé de Heero quand il la verrait apparaître dans sa robe de bal rouge, sa poitrine bonnet D mise fièrement en évidence et qui masquait les cicatrices qu'elle avait toujours sous celle-ci dont elle avait encore très honte. Elle n'avait pas envoyé d'invitation à Heero pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin pour finir, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment belle à ce moment là pour l'affronter. Mais maintenant elle se sentait resplendissante.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle refasse sa garde-robe, elle n'entrait plus dans le XS et le S qu'elle mettait depuis qu'elle était adolescente, encore moins dans le M qu'elle avait acheté dernièrement. La femme de Pagan, lui avait prêté des vêtements L quand elle avait constaté que ceux qu'elle mettait d'habitude n'était pas revenus de la blanchisserie, mais elle flottait dedans et ce n'était pas du tout son style, celui-ci était un rien vieillot.

En sortant d'ici, elle irait faire les boutiques et acheter le strict nécessaire en taille M et L, qu'elle ne doive pas encore perdre son temps dans les magasins à refaire sa garde-robe si elle prenait encore un peu de poids.

Elle n'avait rien prévu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, elle allait vérifier le contenu de son dressing, trier et préparer des lots de vêtements à donner à des associations pour faire de la place pour ses nouvelles acquisitions. Vu sa nouvelle poitrine, il y avait des blouses dans lesquelles elle ne rentrerait plus jamais donc autant faire plaisir à des homes, des associations de sans-abris.

D'un autre côté, cette impression de ne pas avoir faim était agréable. Elle veillerait à ne plus grignoter entre les repas et s'octroyer simplement un dessert chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais auparavant. Ca faisait aussi un moment qu'elle ne se retournait plus sur le regard désapprobateur de sa mère durant les rares repas en famille qu'elle faisait.

On lui confiait la paix dans l'univers, elle était bien capable de faire des bons choix pour elle.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) normalement c'est une opération qu'on doit faire six mois après la pose des implants, mais si j'avais gardé la chronologie j'aurai eu un problème dans les dates de l'histoire. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Relena, Trowa.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours se rendre à ce genre de bals ? » Râle une fois de plus Duo en passant le costume trois pièces marron, une chemise rose pâle déjà sur son torse.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé. J'irai seul. » Dit Heero en venant ajuster la cravate de son amant.

Lui était déjà prêt dans un costume bleu roi, une chemise bleu pâle.

-« Je reformule. Pourquoi te crois-tu obligé de te rendre à toutes ces soirées ? »

-« Si je reçois une invitation, c'est qu'elle a besoin de moi. »

-« Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué qu'il n'y avait jamais qu'un carton ? Ca va faire un an que je t'accompagne dans toutes tes sorties pour Relena. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait déjà dû comprendre ? » Questionne Maxwell en mettant son veston.

-« Duo, elle ne veut pas comprendre. » Sourit Heero.

-« Et toi, tu ne veux pas lui dire clairement, tu continues à m'y traîner, insister pour qu'on me laisse entrer, menaçant de repartir sachant que ça t'ouvre toutes les portes des différents bals pour chercher de l'inspiration. » Peste Maxwell en fermant le bouton de son pantalon.

-« Et toi, tu n'as pas confiance de m'y laisser aller seul. » Lâche Yuy une étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux.

-« J'adore leurs petits fours. » Avoue honteux le natté.

-« On profite tous les trois de la situation, on se ment tous. » Admet le brun en sortant de la salle de bain, son amant derrière lui.

-« On pourrait lui montrer qu'on est ensemble. » Insiste comme à chaque fois le châtain.

-« Et le protocole ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Il a bon dos. » Soupire Duo.

Ce qui fait sourire Heero avant qu'il ne lui vole un baiser, le dernier que peut lui donner Yuy avant d'être revenu dans son appartement. Il n'aimait pas s'afficher, il n'avait jamais signalé qu'il était l'auteur des tableaux, tous étaient signés sous le matricule HY01. Les transactions se faisaient par chèque au porteur. Les trois-quarts du temps, c'était Duo qui apportait les tableaux ou réceptionnait les acheteurs. Son visage étant moins médiatisé que le sien.

Il était déjà traqué comme étant le petit ami de Relena, ce qu'il démentait à chaque fois, il était simplement un ami.

-« Le tableau est déjà dans la voiture ? » Interroge le brun en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier.

-« Oui, Ro', tu lui donneras à quel moment ? » Questionne Maxwell en commençant à descendre les escaliers vers le moins un.

-« J'essayerai de m'éclipser après minuit pour lui remettre. »

-« Ca va encore faire jaser. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de lui donner devant tout le monde. »

-« Je te comprends, surtout qu'il commence à être reconnu ton style. »

µµµ

Comme les autres fois, Heero attend les premières notes de musique avant d'aller inviter Relena. Elle était passée de petit groupe en petit groupe. Duo et son homme étaient restés dans un coin. Des personnes étaient venues les aborder, surtout des jeunes femmes ou des journalistes en quête d'informations.

Yuy vient chercher Relena et lui sourit.

-« La robe te va bien. » Dit-il à la recherche d'un compliment.

Il la trouvait plus jolie il y a quatre mois pour le bal de la Paix. Mais la décence ne permettait pas qu'il lui demande la raison de cette transformation.

Elle avait pris du poids, c'était certain. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir une telle poitrine ? Ca n'allait pas avec sa silhouette, ni le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Avec cette robe qui la remontait encore, ça en était presque vulgaire. Il avait préféré la discrétion qu'elle avait toujours eue par le passé. Ici, elle attirait les regards mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas admiratifs, ils étaient plus lubriques.

Quand elle était entrée dans la salle de haut des marches, il y avait eu un moment de silence. Il n'y avait plus eu de vraies apparitions publiques depuis le bal de la Paix, l'an dernier, même lors des meetings c'était des diffusions d'elle assise devant un pupitre qui l'a masquait à moitié. De ce qu'il avait pu constater, elle avait toujours sa taille fine à moins que ce ne soit dû à la robe un peu serrante au niveau du ventre.

Heero avait bien vu que son amant clignait plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour savoir si c'était lui qui voyait mal ou si c'était bien la vérité. Trois kilos de plus lui allait bien mais ici avec une dizaine en plus, elle devenait boulotte.

Vers minuit, après que toute la salle lui ait chanté un joyeux anniversaire. Au moment où la musique reprenait Yuy entraîne Relena vers la voiture pour sortir le tableau et lui montrer.

-« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Ca me calme de peindre. » Répond-il un peu gêné.

-« Mais il est magnifique ! Heero pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à ramasser des ordures ? Tu devrais faire une exposition, tu deviendrais vite riche. » S'exclame la blonde en se regardant devant sa coiffeuse.

-« Je n'aime pas les contraintes en peinture. Je préfère garder ça en hobby. » Répond poliment Yuy.

-« Tu gâches ton talent. » S'indigne la jeune femme.

-« Bien sûr que non, je circule, je vois des choses, je m'en inspire. Enfermé, je serai malheureux et ma peinture s'en ressentirait. » Se défend le métis.

-« Tu veux bien m'aider à l'accrocher dans ma chambre ? » Demande la blonde en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Bien sûr, puis nous repartirons au bal. »

-« Tu as encore amené Duo, ça me fait deux cavaliers assurés mais je préférai passer ma soirée à danser avec toi. » Minaude Relena en le suivant dans les couloirs.

-« Mais je m'ennuierai avant les danses. » Rétorque le brun qui avait préparé son excuse depuis des mois.

Ils arrivent à la chambre qu'il connaît surtout de l'extérieur.

-« Où veux-tu que je l'accroche ? » Interroge le métis en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Il repère sur la table de nuit des pots de flanc vides et pleins. Si elle grignote, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle prenne du poids. Il y a aussi un paquet de marshmallow sur le bureau. Déjà en temps normal quand lui mange entre les repas ou après 20 heures, il prend directement des kilos alors qu'il a un travail physique. Duo aussi surveille son alimentation, surtout qu'à une époque il a eu faim. Dès qu'il trouvait de quoi manger à sa faim il le faisait. Il a eu dur de ne plus succomber à la tentation, le temps qu'il réalise qu'il avait assez d'argent pour s'acheter à manger.

-« Enlève ce tableau là. » Dit-elle en montrant une danseuse étoile en position d'arabesque.

Yuy s'exécute, il enlève la housse qu'il avait remise après lui avoir montré. Il dépose l'autre tableau sur le sol et accroche le sien.

-« Il est vraiment magnifique. J'adore ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

-« Viens, les autres vont finir par se demander où nous sommes partis. »

-« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? » Questionne Relena en le suivant, elle se demandait une nouvelle fois si elle avait fait les bons choix pour son physique.

-« C'est comme ça que tu étais à Halloween. » Admet le brun en retenant le « Tu étais mieux à l'époque. »

Les brimades n'aident pas à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Il ne savait pas ce qui poussait la jeune femme à faire ces transformations, ni pourquoi elle ne s'acceptait pas comme elle était.

C'est vrai qu'il avait mis le temps à se sentir bien dans son corps, à être satisfait de lui. La confiance des autres l'avait beaucoup aidé à arriver à ça et la tendresse de Duo aussi. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé et ça déjà durant la guerre. Mais il devait d'abord se trouver et s'aimer avant d'oser le contacter à nouveau. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses puisqu'il l'avait mis sur sa route au moment où il avait décidé qu'il chercherait à le retrouver.

µµµ

Il y avait une demi-heure que les deux jeunes gens avaient disparu. Duo regarde sa montre, il retient un soupir. Il avait confiance en son homme, mais entendre les gens parler et mettre Relena et Heero ensemble l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Quand ils reviennent, Maxwell entend les invités autour de lui rire sous cape et dire qu'ils ont sûrement été réaliser des galipettes, qu'il lui a donné son cadeau d'anniversaire dans l'intimité. Le natté aurait tellement voulu leur dire qu'Heero est un amant bien trop tendre pour faire l'amour en seulement une demi-heure, déshabillage, rhabillage et trajet compris.

Il les laisse faire deux danses et vient frapper sur l'épaule du métis, celui-ci se tourne, donne la main de Relena à son compagnon, mais celui-ci secoue légèrement la tête.

-« Tu veux rentrer ? » Demande Yuy.

-« J'aimerai. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Relena merci pour ce magnifique bal. C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard et que Duo est de service demain. » Précise le brun en se tournant vers sa cavalière qui a toujours une main sur son épaule.

-« Tu peux rester. » Tente la blonde.

-« On est venu avec sa voiture. » Justifie le métis.

-« Je te ferai raccompagner. » Insiste la jeune femme.

Voyant un homme venir vers eux, Heero lui tend la main de Relena. Celui-ci est ravi de pouvoir danser avec elle, alors qu'elle a presque été monopolisée par les deux jeunes hommes toute la soirée.

Elle se laisse entraîner alors que Yuy et Maxwell quittent les lieux l'un à côté de l'autre.

-« Tu veux bien venir dormir à mon appartement ? » Demande le natté quand ils ont fermé les portes de la voiture.

-« C'était logique à mes yeux, tu ne vas pas te lever à 4h30 pour traverser la ville. » Sourit le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Relena ? » Interroge le châtain en passant la marche arrière.

-« Elle a pris du poids mais vu les cochonneries qu'elle mange dans sa chambre, c'est normal. » Rétorque le métis avant de lâcher un soupir.

-« Elle avait moins de poitrine ? Ote-moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas toi qui la diminue sur ton tableau ? »

-« Non Duo, et pour moi ce n'est pas naturel. Je me demande pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. »

-« Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous et qu'elle compense en alimentation ? » Questionne Maxwell en montant sur l'autoroute. Il se mord un peu la lèvre, il sait que Heero est bien dans sa peau, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait culpabilisé de se savoir responsable.

-« Je ne crois pas Duo, on est discret, c'est même mieux pour toi. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Mieux pour moi ? » S'estomaque le natté.

-« Tu vois les gros titres dans les journaux. 'Si Heero n'est pas avec Relena c'est à cause de lui.' Avec ta photo en première page, fini les missions pour toi. » Expose le brun.

-« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci » Ajoute après réflexion le châtain.

-« C'est normal de protéger celui qu'on aime. »

-« Je comprends d'où vient la rumeur. »

Yuy soulève un sourcil alors Duo complète.

-« Entre toi et elle. »

µµµ

Le bal se finit à trois heures du matin, Relena se déshabille dans sa chambre. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Les cicatrices de sa poitrine sont en train de virer au rouge, elle avait grossi et elles tardaient à se résorber. Sans ça, elle se trouvait jolie, elle devenait un peu rondelette, dommage que ses kilos ne se mettaient pas harmonieusement partout, elle attrapait un peu trop de hanches ainsi que du ventre.

Pourquoi est-ce que Heero ne lui avait pas fait des compliments sur son corps ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de partir avec Duo ? En y réfléchissant, elle trouvait qu'elle avait reçu moins de compliments cette fois-ci qu'au bal de la liberté avec seulement cinq kilos de plus.

Elle avait raté son coup. Heero l'aimait moins la preuve, il l'avait dessinée svelte et pas grosse et encore moins avec cette énorme poitrine. Peut-être qu'en mangeant un peu plus, elle équilibrerait les choses, elle avait voulu en mettre plein la vue trop tôt. Et puis manger lui procurait un certain plaisir et bien-être. Elle avait l'impression de se faire du bien. Elle prend un marshmallow dans le paquet sur sa coiffeuse, le met en bouche avant de commencer à se démaquiller.

Et puis elle voyait aussi que Heero ne venait que quand elle l'appelait ou envoyait une invitation. Les seules fois où il venait sans Duo c'était pour vérifier sa sécurité. Il venait toujours aux bals avec Maxwell même quand il n'y avait qu'une seule invitation. Le brun insistait pour qu'il puisse être présent. Elle avait déjà demandé une fois aux gardes à l'entrée comment ça se faisait ? Pourquoi le natté n'était pas refoulé comme un indésirable ?

-« Nous avons essayé, mais monsieur Yuy ne veut pas entrer sans son ami. » Avait rétorqué le laquais incriminé.

Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme avait à offrir de plus à Heero qu'elle ? Un peu de rage, elle prend un autre marshmallow.

µµµ

Six mois ont encore passé. Heero regarde un communiqué politique. Il écarquille les yeux en la voyant apparaître à l'écran. Elle a l'air d'avoir encore pris du poids. On ne voit que le dessus, mais ça ne la met pas en valeur, il est fait d'une large blouse dorée avec de grosses fleurs multicolores.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'invitation. Il s'était dit qu'elle devait s'être trouvé un amoureux. Pas qu'elle allait si mal, du moins en étant professionnelle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse. Dès qu'elle reviendra au palais, il irait lui parler.

-« Heero, tu ne sais pas où est mon livre ? » Demande Maxwell en arrivant au salon.

-« Tu l'as laissé dans mon atelier. »

-« C'est Relena ça ! » S'exclame le natté qui l'avait plus reconnue à la voix qu'au physique.

-« Hn. »

-« Je suppose que tu vas aller la voir. »

-« Hn. »

-« Tu crois que le fait qu'elle se soit fait refaire les seins, c'était parce qu'elle se sentait mal dans sa peau ? » Interroge le châtain parce que bon les transformations physiques c'était souvent aussi un mal être du corps, à moins qu'elle ne soit malade.

-« C'est possible. »

-« Ro', je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'insister, ni de paraître égoïste, mais… »

-« Tu voudrais que je lui dise pour nous. » Coupe Yuy. « Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. »

-« Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser. » S'inquiète le natté en s'installant dans le fauteuil à côté de son amant.

-« Duo, je lui ai dit juste après la guerre que je voulais bien rester disponible mais que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Je lui ai dit comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas faire plus clair ! » Rétorque le brun en coupant la télévision.

-« Si, j'aime les hommes. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Je n'aime pas les hommes, je t'aime toi et tu es un homme, nuance. Si tu avais été une femme, je t'aurai aimé aussi. » Affirme Yuy.

Il n'aimait pas s'étaler sur ses sentiments, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais avouées ou simplement dites à son compagnon.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime toi ! » Dit Duo en lui donnant un bisou sur le nez avant de se lever pour aller chercher son livre.

µµµ

Relena se lève. Elle a fini d'exposer les nouvelles mesures pour que les Colons et les Terriens puissent travailler en collaboration. Elle estimait que c'était mieux de faire un communiqué comme ça, c'était dit par ses lèvres et on ne pouvait le renier.

Elle défroisse sa jupe noire et s'en va. Demain, elle avait rendez-vous avec son médecin pour un contrôle pour sa poitrine. Elle savait déjà qu'elle se ferait tirer les oreilles. Elle avait dû refaire sa garde-robe en taille XXL cette fois. Elle avait écouté la vendeuse qui lui disait de prendre des motifs et des lignes parce que ça amincissait.

Elle savait qu'elle devait maigrir, elle ne se plaisait plus en se regardant dans la glace. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait envie de grignoter. Dès qu'elle voyait du sucre, il fallait qu'elle se laisse tenter.

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour attirer Heero n'avait servi à rien, même ses amies lui tournaient le dos. Les trois dernières fois qu'elle avait organisé un thé l'après-midi pour pouvoir discuter et papoter loin de la vie active qu'elle menait. Toutes les filles avaient trouvé des excuses pour ne pas venir. Depuis qu'elle n'envoyait plus d'invitations à Heero, il ne venait plus. Il avait décliné la dernière inspection en lui disant qu'il savait qu'on le laissait passer puisqu'il avait vu les gardes se cacher quand ils l'avaient reconnu.

De penser à tout ça, Relena plonge la main dans son sac pour en sortir une tête de nègre. S'occuper du bien-être de l'univers ne lui apportait plus la même satisfaction non plus.

En arrivant au palais, la blonde écarquille les yeux. Heero est debout contre la grille, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le regard perdu dans les nuages qu'il descend en entendant la voiture arriver. Il s'écarte pour venir se mettre à la hauteur de la vitre arrière de la voiture pour qu'elle s'ouvre, ce qui ne tarde pas.

-« J'aimerai qu'on discute, si tu as le temps. » Attaque Yuy.

-« Pour toi toujours. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant de la porte qu'il puisse monter. « Tu permettras que je prenne vite une douche et que je me change ? » Demande-t-elle quand la voiture redémarre.

-« Bien sûr, c'est moi qui viens sans prévenir. »

-« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Quel bon vent t'amène ? » Demande ragaillardie la blonde.

-« Je t'ai vue à la TV et j'ai eu envie de venir discuter avec toi. »

-« Ca me fait encore plus plaisir. Installe-toi dans le salon, je me dépêche. » Dit Relena quand elle sort de la voiture.

Heero la regarde partir, elle avait au moins le bon sens de porter des vêtements larges et adaptés à son poids. Mais il se demandait ce qui avait déclenché cette prise de poids. Un problème hormonal était toujours possible, comme lui avait signalé son amant cette après-midi quand il avait commencé des recherches sur la prise de poids rapide.

Yuy se dirige vers la grande baie vitrée pour regarder le parc qu'il avait toujours adoré. Au bout de vingt minutes, il entend les pas de Relena se faire à l'étage, puis descendre les escaliers. Il se retourne, elle porte une jupe mi-longue verte pomme et un chemisier manches courtes ligné vert et blanc, ça lui aurait mieux été si les lignes avaient été verticales et non horizontales. Quand elle était maigre, elle avait plus de goût pour s'habiller constate le brun.

-« Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? »

-« Non pas du tout. » Dit-il en venant vers elle.

-« Pagan a servi le thé dans le patio, si tu veux. »

-« Allons-y. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'installent à la table. Relena sert le thé et lui tend une assiette de sablés recouvert sur la moitié par du chocolat. Yuy en prend un qu'il commence à grignoter, tout en cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui le tracasse. Il soupire et se jette à l'eau.

-« Tu as pris beaucoup de poids en un an, si quelques kilos en plus t'allaient bien, je m'inquiète. Tu es allée voir un médecin ? »

-« J'y vais demain. »

-« Toi aussi ça t'inquiète. » Se sent soulagé le brun de ne pas avoir fait d'impair.

-« Non, pas vraiment, j'ai voulu prendre cinq à six kilos, mais j'ai aussi apprécié ne plus avoir faim, du coup j'ai difficile de ne pas me laisser tenter. » Dit la blonde en prenant un troisième sablé avant de tendre l'assiette à Heero.

Celui-ci secoue la tête.

-« Ils sont délicieux, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. » Dit-elle.

-« J'en ai mangé un, il y a moyen d'apprécier les bonnes choses sans s'en gaver. »

Relena le regarde outré.

-« On dirait ma mère. » Finit-elle par dire.

-« Elle n'a peut-être pas tort. Tu étais beaucoup plus jolie au bal de la Paix l'an dernier. »

-« Je te plaisais ? » Demande plein d'espoir la blonde.

Heero se mord la lèvre inférieure, soit il entretenait l'illusion et elle se prenait en main, soit il lui disait la vérité et elle pouvait continuer à prendre du poids. La voix de Duo se fait à son oreille alors il dit.

-« Tu plaisais à tout le monde, on se battait pour te faire danser. Je t'apprécie mais j'aime Duo et ça depuis des années. Il m'aide à avancer, un peu comme toi qui cherchais à venir puiser mon énergie. Moi j'avais besoin de Duo même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

-« Tu es avec lui ? » S'estomaque la jeune femme

-« Depuis dix-huit mois, il m'a dit de te le dire mais j'aime venir chez toi, ton parc, ta maison est une source d'inspiration pour moi. » Avoue-t-il un peu honteux.

Par réflexe, Relena tend la main vers l'assiette de sablés de manière à compenser le malaise qu'elle ressent. Toutes ses illusions s'envolent. Heero l'en empêche en mettant sa main sur la sienne.

-« Je suis persuadé que tu vas trouver celui qu'il te faut. Déjà à l'école, il y avait eu ce garçon qui était venu me défier parce que j'avais refusé ton invitation. Je suis un mythe pour toi, tu m'as idéalisé, je ne suis pas comme tu me vois. » Insiste le brun.

-« Tu es pourtant le seul à m'avoir toujours soutenue. » Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-« Je te soutiens parce que tu es l'avenir. Toi seule avec tes idéaux arrivera à maintenir la Paix. Tu rallies les gens à ta cause, c'est surtout ça que je protège, ton travail avant tout. »

Yuy voit qu'il y a de plus en plus de larmes dans les yeux de la blonde.

-« Il faut que tu te reprennes en main. Ton travail est toujours magnifique, à l'intérieur tu es toujours pareille. Tu n'as pas envie de devoir te priver pour être svelte, ça je peux le comprendre, quelques kilos en plus t'allaient très bien. Tu dois juste trouver le juste milieu, faire un peu de sport aussi. Tu veux que je passe après mon travail pour venir courir avec toi ? Je suis sûr que Duo serait d'accord aussi. »

-« Tu es vraiment un amour, je vais me reprendre en main pour que tu sois fier de moi. » Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

-« Je le suis déjà. C'est aussi pour toi que tu sois mieux dans ta peau. Tu ne peux pas compenser par la nourriture. Je compense par la peinture, j'ai mis mes souffrances sur des tableaux avant de pouvoir réaliser ce que tu as vu. »

-« J'aimerai voir ce que tu fais. » Avoue la blonde.

-« Viens une fois chez moi, je te montrerai. Il y a aussi mon site si tu préfères « Aux tréfonds de l'âme. » Si tu laisses un commentaire, n'oublies pas que personne ne sait que HY01 c'est moi, ne me trahis pas. » Rappelle en souriant le métis.

Les deux jeunes gens discutent une bonne heure avant que Heero ne rentre chez lui. Il sait que Duo l'attend. Pour une fois c'était lui qui était de sortie et son homme à la maison. D'ordinaire c'était surtout Maxwell qui sortait et s'occupait de ses amis qu'il s'était faits chez les preventers

Depuis le début, Duo participait plus à sa vie que l'inverse.

µµµ

C'est un peu honteuse que Relena se rend auprès de son médecin. Il écarquille des yeux en la voyant entrer. Depuis la première visite, elle devait avoir pris une bonne trentaine de kilos si pas presque cinquante.

-« Déshabillez-vous. » Dit-il sèchement.

C'est ce qu'elle fait.

-« Venez-vous mettre devant moi. » Dit le médecin quand elle ressort de la cabine en petite culotte. « Votre prise de poids à élargi vos cicatrices. Quelque chose vous contrarie ? » L'interroge-t-il.

-« J'ai réglé le problème hier. Je vais vraiment me reprendre en main et faire un régime. J'aurai voulu commencer par une liposuccion pour voir directement un mieux et m'encourager dans mes efforts. » Expose-t-elle assez sure d'elle.

-« Je vous arrête directement. C'est très bien d'avoir pris une décision aussi importante. Cependant, on ne fait cette intervention que pour extraire l'amas graisseux qu'après avoir entamé un régime. La liposuccion retire la cellule graisseuse et elle ne repousse plus. La liposuccion doit compléter un régime et non le remplacer. C'est une opération qui peut-être dangereuse même si elle s'est banalisée. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez atteint le poids que vous vous êtes fixé. »

µµµ

Le soir même, Relena se met au régime. Elle rassemble toutes les friandises, les biscuits, flancs qui traînent dans son appartement du château pour les ramener à la cuisine. Elle demande à la cuisinière de préparer à nouveau des repas moins copieux comme il y a un an.

-« Bien mademoiselle, il en sera fait comme vous le désirez. »

La femme regarde partir la jeune fille. Elle est surprise par le revirement de celle-ci. Néanmois, elle est ravie de la voir décider à agir pour le bien de sa santé. Elle avait déjà voulu réaliser d'elle-même des repas moins riches. Cependant la place était bien payée, elle n'aurait pas voulu se faire virer pour avoir transgressé des ordres.

En remontant dans sa chambre, Relena sait qu'elle y arrivera. Elle avait réussi à instaurer la Paix, elle réussirait ce challenge également. Après s'être mise au lit, elle reprend sa lecture, par automatisme elle tend la main vers la table de nuit. Elle ne rencontre que le vide. Une boule se fait dans son estomac, le manque de sucre se faisait déjà sentir. Elle ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup, tout compte fait, elle n'était plus aussi sure de réussir aussi facilement.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Relena.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La blonde n'avait jamais été patiente surtout quand ça touchait au privé. Quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle aimait le recevoir rapidement, pour ça elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'adolescence. C'est cette mauvaise habitude qui lui avait déjà fait courir le monde derrière Heero durant la guerre.

Il y avait une semaine qu'elle avait commencé son régime basse calorie et elle ne voyait pas vraiment le résultat de ses efforts. Elle avait envie de grignoter. A tout bout de champ sa main cherchait le paquet de marshmallow. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir faim également, son esprit lui réclamait du sucre. Et toutes ses privations pour avoir seulement perdu deux kilos. Pourtant dans les magasins féminins, ils parlaient souvent de régime à la semaine pour perdre de cinq à dix kilos.

Heero lui avait proposé de la coacher la semaine dernière, autant lui demander de le faire. Elle voulait voir des résultats rapidement et seule, elle n'arriverait pas à maintenir ses efforts surtout que le sport ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Le sport était plus amusant à plusieurs, on pouvait se motiver l'un l'autre, même si elle se doutait qu'elle aurait besoin d'être poussée pour courir tous les jours.

Tant qu'elle était dans de bonnes dispositions, elle décroche son téléphone pour composer le numéro du brun.

-« Heero. »

-« Oui Relena ? » Interroge le jeune homme en voyant le numéro affiché.

-« Tu es toujours partant pour courir avec moi ? » Demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir, d'un autre côté s'il dit non, elle sent qu'elle aurait de plus en plus dur de maintenir son régime.

Encore une chance qu'elle avait dit à la cuisinière de ne plus préparer autant à manger, elle serait limitée sans vraiment le vouloir.

-« Bien sûr, on peut se donner rendez-vous chez toi à 15h, je suis sûr d'être rentré. »

-« Je t'y attendrai. »

Dès le lendemain, à 15 heures tapantes Heero apparaît en short noir et tee-shirt bleu foncé, baskets aux pieds. Il explique directement à Relena ce qu'il a mis au point avec son amant.

-« Je vais venir la première semaine. La deuxième semaine, c'est Duo qui viendra. Il fait le matin et il n'aura pas eu le temps de faire son footing et j'aimerai pouvoir avoir un peu de temps seul pour peindre surtout que je suis le rythme de mon homme. La troisième semaine, nous viendrons tous les deux. Avant que je ne reprenne le tour seul. Ca te convient ? »

-« Très bien, je trouve que vous êtes vraiment adorables. »

-« On y va alors. »

Au petit trot ils partent, Relena en jogging bleu pâle trottine à côté d'Heero. Il essaye de ne pas courir trop vite, il se rend vite compte que sa partenaire s'essouffle rapidement dès les premiers cent mètres. Pour ne pas lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, il décide de ne pas courir plus qu'un kilomètre. Dès qu'elle aura moins de poids, pour lui à vu d'œil, Relena devait friser les cent kilos maintenant, il serait toujours tant d'augmenter le temps de course.

Chaque jour, Yuy part dans une autre direction autant qu'il puisse profiter de la beauté du parc de la jeune femme pour s'inspirer pour d'autres tableaux.

En fin de la première semaine, la jeune femme commence à découvrir un jeune homme charmant qu'elle n'aurait même pas soupçonné. Cependant il est totalement différent de l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Pendant la guerre, elle avait admiré sa détermination à aller au bout des choses, son abnégation. En le côtoyant, elle se rend compte que Yuy a tendance à se laisser vivre. Il lui arrive souvent quand ils courent de s'arrêter pour regarder un oiseau dans un arbre ou les reflets du soleil sur l'étang. La première fois, elle s'était arrêtée aussi et lui avait demandé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Regarde c'est beau ! Suivant les nuages qui passent dans le ciel, l'eau change de couleur. Ca va de bleu foncé à bleu azur, regarde là, elle est grise. » Répond-t-il en montrant le centre de l'étang.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel pour essayer de trouver le nuage qui se dessinait dans la mare. Il était resté à sourire en regardant les formes que prenaient les nuages.

Dès la troisième semaine, le brun réalise que Relena s'épuise déjà moins vite. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a beaucoup perdu du poids. Néanmoins, l'activité constante, l'entraînement quotidien lui permet de faire presque deux kilomètres de course avant qu'elle ne devienne rouge comme une pivoine.

-« Tu dois bien t'hydrater quand tu as fini de courir. » Rappelle le métis en partant alors que Duo est déjà dans la voiture.

-« Mais je vais reprendre toute l'eau que je viens d'éliminer. » Proteste-t-elle.

-« Non, l'eau va t'aider à éliminer les toxines et t'aider à perdre du poids également. » Sourit Heero avant de lui faire un dernier signe de la main et de grimper près de son amant.

µµµ

Relena avait déjà effectué deux cycles complets, Yuy revenait pour la troisième fois tout seul. Il pouvait constater que la jeune femme maigrissait petit à petit. Ca lui faisait plaisir qu'elle puisse constater le résultat de ses efforts. Il était fier d'elle, de sa persévérance, de réaliser qu'elle pouvait courir de plus en plus loin dans la propriété.

Cependant Relena trouvait que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite, en six semaines, elle n'avait perdu qu'une dizaine kilos. Elle voulait encore en perdre au moins une vingtaine pour atteindre le poids de soixante kilos. Elle en aurait cinq de plus qu'auparavant mais tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que ça lui allait bien avant son opération de la poitrine.

Un soir alors que la télévision marchait en bruit de fond pendant qu'elle préparait sa réunion pour le lendemain, elle entend.

-« Venez gagner une remise en forme. Vous n'avez pas le moral ? Vous ne vous sentez pas belle ? Venez participer à Mademoiselle Liberty, nous nous occupons de tout, chirurgie, gymnastique, thalasso, tout ce qu'il faut pour redevenir éblouissante. Inscrivez-vous via le site. »

Relena le note vite sur un bout de papier et vient regarder l'épisode de la semaine. Elle a un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Elle ne tient pas à participer. Elle n'a pas besoin du lot de 10 000 crédits offert pour la plus belle transformation. Elle a besoin du talent des chirurgiens qu'elle payera rubis sur l'ongle. Elle ne tient pas à passer à l'émission, ça lui ferait trop de mauvaise publicité.

Mais elle demandera une remise en forme sans la chirurgie du visage. Elle se plaisait comme elle était justement, peut-être ôter le double menton. Au moins en regardant l'émission, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. Quand le générique de fin défile, elle se lève pour regarder dans son planning où elle aurait quatre semaines de libres. Elle n'aura pas besoin de six semaines comme les jeunes femmes qui participent. Elle allait en faire beaucoup moins, une liposuccion et faire plus d'exercices physiques pour tonifier le tout et surtout suivre le régime de l'institut.

Satisfaite de son idée qui allait lui faire gagner du temps sur son programme, et d'avoir trouvé la période, Relena se remet au travail.

µµµ

La jeune femme ne relâche pas ses efforts, elle continue de courir avec Heero ou Duo ou encore les deux et ça lui procure également du bien-être.

Avec Duo, elle courrait sans discontinuer, mais elle en apprenait moins sur le natté. Cependant, il lui donnait des conseils pour être moins essoufflée ou pour faire des exercices comme courir en ciseaux sur le côté pendant une minute puis l'autre pour raffermir les cuisses. Quand Heero s'arrêtait pour regarder un peu la nature, elle suivait maintenant le conseil de Maxwell. Elle faisait des étirements, des ciseaux ou bien des exercices d'assouplissement que lui avait montrés le natté pour ne pas se refroidir en attendant que le brun réalise que la jeune femme l'attendait pour reprendre la course. Il lui avait dit aussi d'insister auprès du jeune homme après cinq minutes pour le ramener à ce qu'il doit faire.

Heero venait de s'arrêter une fois de plus pour regarder un arc-en-ciel apparaître. Relena stoppe sa course et commence à faire ses exercices. Debout les jambes écartées, elle se tient les mains à la hauteur de la poitrine et elle fait des rotations de son buste. Elle compte jusqu'à cinquante, puis elle change d'exercices avec la main gauche elle va toucher son pied droit et vis-versa. Arrivé à cinquante, elle regarde si Yuy est sorti de sa contemplation. Ce n'est pas le cas, alors elle s'avance vers lui.

-« Heero ! »

-« Hn ? »

-« On peut y aller ? »

-« Où ? » Demande-t-il surpris.

-« Finir de courir. »

-« Pardon. » Lâche en reprenant sa course.

Si ça arrive quand ils courraient à trois, Duo l'entraîne faire un large tour puis ils repassent houspiller le métis pour qu'il finisse le footing avec eux.

-« Heero, on t'attend. » Dit-il en passant à côté de lui.

Le brun lui sourit et vient se mettre à la hauteur de son amoureux. Amoureux du moins, c'est ce que Heero lui avait dit parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un seul geste de tendresse entre eux. Même si elle voyait le regard de Duo briller de tendresse quand il partait en laissant Heero regarder la nature. Du moins elle le constatait maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

En fin de compte, elle progressait plus avec Maxwell et en arrivait à préférer courir avec le natté qu'avec celui qui avait fait battre son cœur pendant si longtemps.

µµµ

Cette semaine, elle courait seule avec Heero. La semaine prochaine, elle rentrait en institut, elle devait le prévenir. Alors que le brun allait partir, et que son amant prendrait la relève pour la semaine à venir, la blonde l'arrête.

-« Ne venez pas pendant un mois, j'ai pris des arrangements pour faire une cure dans un centre. »

-« D'accord, préviens quand tu reviens. » Dit-il en montant dans la voiture du natté.

Au moins avec le métis il n'y avait pas de longue explication à donner. Pagan avait été un peu réticent à la conduire, mais il avait fini par accepter, de toute façon, il savait qu'elle y serait allée par un autre moyen.

Avant de partir, Relena veut aussi organiser un thé pour dire au revoir à ses amies. On ne sait jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose durant l'opération. Elle sait très bien qu'elle prend un risque, même si elle estime qu'elle a plus à gagner qu'à perdre dans l'histoire.

Elle avait demandé à la femme de Pagan de faire une série de petits sablés qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et elle avait demandé à Dorothy d'envoyer une invitation à toutes les anciennes filles de l'école la semaine dernière, vu qu'à son dernier thé ses trois meilleures amies n'étaient pas venues. Ici, elle fait les choses en grand espérant comme ça avoir moins de désistements.

-« Dorothy pour samedi vous savez qui sera présente que je puisse commander les biscuits ? » Demande-t-elle à l'interphone.

-« Personne Mademoiselle, je n'ai reçu que des cartes réponses négatives. Si vous voulez, je peux annuler mon rendez-vous. » Propose la blonde décolorée de l'autre côté.

Relena soupire légèrement avant de pousser à nouveau sur le bouton et de dire.

-« Non, vous êtes gentille, n'annulez pas, ce n'est pas si important que ça. »

Elle pouvait aussi considérer la jeune femme comme faisant partie de ses amis. Elle ne disait jamais rien, parfois dans son regard, elle lisait la désapprobation. Cependant, pas une fois, il n'y avait eu de la critique, son travail ne changeant pas, Dorothy estimait ne pas devoir la juger sur ce qu'elle faisait dans le privé.

µµµ

La première chose que la blonde fait en arrivant au centre, c'est un check-up complet avant même qu'on ne l'installe dans une chambre privée avec vue sur le jardin comme elle l'avait demandé lors de son coup de téléphone.

Elle dépose ses deux valises à roulettes dans un coin du bureau et va se déshabiller dans la petite cabine prévue à cet effet.

-« Pas de problème lors de votre autre opération ? » Demande le médecin après l'avoir examinée.

Il avait vu les cicatrices, pas encore résorbées de son opération mammaire. La prise de poids, puis le régime, lui avait donné également pas mal de vergetures, qu'il essayerait de résorber avec des petites incisions et points de suture internes.

-« Non. » Dit-elle, c'était ça aussi qui l'avait décidée pour finir de ne pas contacter à nouveau son ancien chirurgien pour lui faire un liposuccion quand elle avait vu l'émission, lui il n'aurait jamais accepté de lui faire une troisième anesthésie en toute connaissance de cause.

-« Bien, nous allons faire une prise de sang et un électrocardiogramme. Vu toutes les zones que vous voulez traiter. Le cou, le ventre, les cuisses, les bras, les mollets, nous allons faire une anesthésie générale, ça ira plus vite que plusieurs petites anesthésies locales sur plusieurs jours. »

-« D'accord, je préfère ça que vous entendre parler et avoir l'impression d'être un morceau de viande entre vos mains. »

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années sourit avant de reprendre.

-« Nous vous avons installée dans la partie où les caméras ne tournent pas. Faites attention de respecter le planning pour ne pas tomber sur les journalistes qui couvrent l'émission de Mademoiselle Liberty. »

-« J'y prendrai garde, ce n'est pas mieux pour moi, si on me voit ici. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« Nous ferons ça demain dans l'avant midi. » Dit-il après avoir regardé le planning de l'émission.

-« Bien, ça me va. » Autant que les choses aillent vite.

-« Les exercices de remise en forme commenceront dans cinq jours. » Dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

La blonde la saisit, elle suit l'infirmière qui la mène à sa chambre de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'installer convenablement et se préparer pour l'opération le lendemain.

µµµ

Relena ouvre péniblement les yeux, elle se rappelait avoir pris le cachet avant l'anesthésie puis plus rien.

-« Enfin mademoiselle. » Dit l'infirmière soulagée en se levant pour appuyer sur un bouton sur le mur.

La blonde cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour essayer de stabiliser sa vue. La jeune femme en tenue blanche tourne en rond dans l'espace, ce n'est pas très normal, les gens ne flottent pas dans les airs.

Elle veut refermer les yeux, elle se sent si fatiguée.

-« Non, non, il faut rester éveillée. » Dit l'infirmière en la secouant légèrement au niveau de l'épaule.

-« Sommeil… mal gorge. » Arrive à baragouineur Relena.

-« C'est normal, on a dû vous entuber pour vous mettre sous respirateur artificiel durant une courte période. »

La porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Le médecin apparaît dans son champ de vision, il a l'air furieux.

-« Trois jours de coma. Je crois que vous auriez dû me prévenir des risques que vous encouriez. » Gronde l'homme. « Et ne me dites pas que vous ne le saviez pas. Je suis fautif aussi j'aurai dû faire venir votre dossier médical avant l'intervention et non après. »

-« Vous… auriez refusé… l'opération. » Affirme péniblement la jeune femme en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle savait bien qu'elle avait joué avec sa vie, mais paraître belle aux yeux du monde était bien plus important à ses yeux à ce moment là. Et puis les autres fois son cœur n'avait jamais fait que s'emballer, ce n'était pas dramatique non plus.

-« Certainement, surtout que vous perdez bien avec de la patience vous seriez arrivé à cette silhouette sans risque. » Accuse le médecin.

-« L'opération ? Vous avez pu la faire ? » S'inquiète la blonde qu'elle n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

-« Oui vos problèmes cardiaques ont eu lieu au milieu de l'intervention. Une fois dans le coma, on l'a finie. Autant le faire parce qu'on n'aurait pas pu vous endormir une nouvelle fois pour finir. J'espère pour vous qu'on ne devra jamais vous opérer. » Dit-il avant de partir pour s'occuper des impératifs de l'émission TV.

Relena essaye de bouger un peu pour voir à quoi elle ressemble. Sa main est attachée au montant du lit pour que la perfusion ne soit pas arrachée.

-« J'aimerai me voir. » Dit-elle voyant que ça ne servait à rien.

-« Quand vous pourrez vous lever, ici on a mis également des Lipopanty sur toutes les zones traitées. Vous avez aussi des drains lymphatiques à plusieurs endroits. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Vaseuse, j'ai froid aussi. »

-« Vous avez froid ! » Panique l'infirmière.

Elle se lève et vient mettre sa main sur le front de sa patiente. Elle se mord la lèvre avant de sortir de la chambre en toute hâte. Son patron était déjà fou de rage pour la mauvaise publicité que ça pourrait lui apporter. Alors si en plus, la jeune femme développait une embolie graisseuse ou la septicémie, ce serait le bouquet.

-« Docteur, mademoiselle fait de la fièvre. » Murmure-t-elle quand elle arrive à sa hauteur.

-« Mince, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me mentir cette fois. » Dit-il en rebroussant chemin.

Il entre dans la chambre pour l'ausculter, chose qu'il aurait dû faire au moment de son autre visite, mais il était tellement en colère et ses gestes n'auraient pas été emprunt de douceur comme il aurait dû pour manipuler une patiente sortant d'un coma et d'une telle opération.

-« Vous n'êtes pas allergique aux antibiotiques qu'on vous a donné l'autre fois ? » Demande l'homme après avoir fait un rapide bilan et vérifier le dossier qui pend au pied du lit maintenant.

-« Non l'anesthésie c'est la seule chose qui me fait réagir. » Avoue Relena mais le rouge aux joues n'est pas dû à la honte, mais à la fièvre, elle a plus de 39 degrés de fièvre.

-« Mettez là sous antibiotiques par intraveineuse. Maintenant on va lui ôter les lipopanty pour regarder l'état des points d'infiltration. »

-« Bien docteur, je vais chercher le médicament et une consœur. »

En voyant que la peau n'est pas rouge, ni ne commence à se délabrer, le médecin ne sait pas s'il doit être soulagé ou pas. La septicémie ce n'est pas mieux, mais l'esthétique sera sauve. Si la patiente ne souffre pas trop longtemps d'une forte fièvre.

µµµ

Durant une semaine Relena doit rester alitée parce qu'elle est trop faible. Le médecin finit par demander qu'on maintienne la sonde urinaire qu'on lui a mis durant son coma. Trois jours après l'opération, la jeune femme peut s'asseoir et faire autre chose qu'écouter la radio quand elle ne dort pas.

C'est un peu déprimée que Relena peut enfin se lever après être restée alitée sept jours. La fièvre ayant complètement disparu depuis deux jours. La blonde s'en veut d'avoir voulu faire cette opération à tout prix.

Si elle est arrivée aux soixante kilos qu'elle voulait absolument, elle a aussi de nouvelles cicatrices. Elle les a vues ce matin, lors de sa première douche avec une infirmière à ses côtés en cas où elle aurait un malaise.

Elle ne supporte plus toutes ces gaines et de devoir faire des exercices avec elles. Dans deux jours on enlèvera les drains. En plus elle se sent mal dans sa peau d'être ici toute seule, elle n'a prévenu personne pour faire un retour en fanfare. Elle aurait mieux fait d'être raisonnable.

En reprenant un nouvel exercice avec des poids qu'elle doit faire venir vers elle juste avec les bras, elle pense à tout ça et se dit qu'elle doit encore supporter ses gaines de jour durant un mois. En se voyant travailler devant le miroir, elle regrette son entraîneur particulier. Elle se rend compte que Duo a une méthode bien à lui, mais qui donne envie de travailler. Il fait les exercices avec elle, ici seule avec les machines, elle n'a pas très envie de faire des efforts. Néanmoins, il faut que son histoire porte ses fruits, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter si près du but. Dans trois semaines, elle pourra sortir.

µµµ

Aujourd'hui, il y a un mois qu'elle est entrée dans ce centre. Elle doit encore effectuer sa visite médicale et elle pourra sortir. Elle est fière de sa silhouette, mais ce qui l'énerve un rien c'est qu'elle va devoir faire les boutiques. Quand elle avait pris du poids, elle avait voulu faire un geste pour des œuvres et elle avait donné son M qui lui aurait été bien utile maintenant.

Elle avait les moyens de faire les boutiques, mais ça lui prenait du temps, elle n'aimait pas ça. En y réfléchissant, elle s'en voulait du gaspillage qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait pu mieux utiliser cet argent là ainsi que le temps qu'elle allait passer dans les magasins. Elle aurait pu l'utiliser aussi pour faire d'autres choses, rattraper le retard dans son travail qui devait s'être accumulé en un mois. Au début de son hospitalisation, elle avait demandé au médecin si elle pouvait se faire envoyé une partie de son travail au centre, mais les horaires d'exercices ne lui laissaient pas le temps, elle dormait dès qu'elle revenait de la salle de sport.

Elle pensait à tout ça en venant frapper à la porte du cabinet du médecin.

-« Entrez, bonjour mademoiselle Peacecraft, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaite de nos services. » Dit le médecin en lui montrant une chaise devant son pupitre.

-« Oui, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. »

-« Donc nous avons aspiré la cellule graisseuse qui est en nombre fixe après la puberté. Ca signifie qu'elle ne va pas repousser, c'est définitif. Vous n'allez plus grossir dans les zones où je suis passé. »

Voyant le sourire se faire sur le visage de Relena, il complète rapidement.

-« Il faut faire attention à son régime pour ne pas prendre des kilos ailleurs. Ils s'y mettraient de façon pas harmonieuse du tout. »

-« Merci pour ces explications. »

-« Déshabillez-vous, nous allons vérifier le reste des petites cicatrices, mais je vois que celles du cou restent visibles. » Soupire légèrement l'homme.

-« Oui, je l'ai constaté lors de la pose mammaire. Je garde des cicatrices très visibles longtemps. On voit encore beaucoup celles de la poitrine. »

Tout en l'auscultant, le médecin lui demande.

-« On ne vous a pas conseillé d'hydrater la peau avec des pommades régénératrices ? »

-« Non. »

-« Je vais vous en prescrire, ça ne peut pas vous faire de tort. Vous allez pouvoir enlever les panty et les gaines pour la nuit, garder les encore pour la journée pendant un mois. Matin et soir de la crème sur le corps pour l'hydrater, vous êtes jeune, ça devrait se reconstruire. »

-« Merci docteur. »

-« Vous devez venir vous remontrer dans deux mois. » Rappelle le docteur quand elle arrive à la porte.

-« Je viendrai. »

µµµ

En début de matinée, Relena avait contacté Pagan pour lui donner l'heure de sortie. Il l'attendait avec la limousine devant le centre.

-« Vous êtes ravissante Mademoiselle. » Lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

-« Merci Pagan. Pouvons, nous aller faire quelques courses ? »

-« Sans problème, je suis à votre service. »

Quand elle arrive au magasin, elle soupire légèrement. Elle se sentait un peu mal dans sa peau dans ses vêtements trop larges qu'elle faisait tenir grâce à une ceinture. Il faut y aller, elle espère trouver cette fois des ensembles qui lui conviennent et dans les coloris qu'elle aime. Il faut dire que sa dernière sortie pour faire les boutiques l'avaient assez déprimée. Tout ce qui lui plaisait, elle ne rentrait pas dedans. Ca s'arrêtait au XL et elle avait fini par devoir acheter des choses qui lui plaisaient moins pour s'habiller parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment se présenter devant les caméras en pyjama ou robe de chambre, seule chose dans lesquelles elle se sentait à l'aise.

Dès qu'elle commence à passer des tenues, Relena sourit en constatant qu'elle peut rentrer dans tous les vêtements qui lui font envie, qu'elle se sent à l'aise dans les couleurs pâles. Elle achète un stock de tailleurs, de jupes, pantalons et blouses. Cette fois, elle sait que c'est pour longtemps.

Sur le chemin du retour, la blonde regarde sa montre. Il est 14heures, peut-être que le brun à fini de travailler. Elle sonne à Heero, il décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

-« J'aimerai te voir. »

-« Je peux être à ta propriété dans une heure et demi. »

-« Merci. »

Relena avait besoin de savoir ce que Yuy pensait de sa transformation. Pas de son approbation, elle sait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais peinte il y a trois mois. Est-ce qu'elle était devenue assez mince et belle pour lui redonner envie de faire un tableau ?

En arrivant à la maison, elle confie ses achats à Pagan pour qu'il les range à leur place. De la fenêtre de son salon, Relena voit la voiture du natté remonter l'allée. Elle se renfrogne un peu, elle a juste envie de voir son ami, pas les deux jeunes gens. Elle sourit en voyant que c'est le brun qui est au volant. Oui, elle devait l'admettre c'est un vrai ami, il était avec son amant puisqu'il a sa voiture et pourtant il n'a pas hésité une fraction de seconde à répondre à son appel.

Elle se dirige vers les portes-fenêtres pour les ouvrir et l'accueillir.

-« Tu es très en beauté, tu as eu raison de t'inscrire dans ce centre. » Voyant la petite cicatrice près de la mâchoire, il a ajoute. « Même si ce n'est pas naturel. »

-« Je me sens mieux dans ma peau aussi comme ça, un peu plus de poids qu'avant, mais bien moins qu'il y a six mois. »

-« Ca se ressent dans ta façon de te tenir. »

Elle lui prend la main et le tire vers le parc en disant.

-« Viens avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Heero la suit volontiers, il préfère marcher dans le parc que rester enfermé dans un salon. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se dirigent vers l'étang.

-« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que ce serait magnifique de pouvoir y voir nager des poissons rouges ? »

-« Oui, je trouve qu'il manque de vie ton étang, les truites ont ne les voit pas bien, même si c'est mieux de savoir d'où proviennent les poissons dans ton assiette. »

Ils arrivent devant l'étang où un grand sac est enfoncé dans l'eau pour que les poissons s'habituent à la température de l'eau.

Heero s'abaisse et les observe, ce sont des koïs orange avec des tâches blanches et noires. Il y en a une dizaine. Il tourne son visage radieux vers la blonde.

-« Tu peux les libérer, il y a assez longtemps qu'ils sont là. Tu peux venir aussi souvent que tu le désires. Si tu veux, tu peux laisser du matériel pour peindre au château. »

Yuy prend un coin du sac pour le retourner, il suit du regard les poissons qui s'éloignent dans les eaux, avant de se relever et de répondre à la jeune femme.

-« Je préfère peindre dans mon atelier. Merci pour le reste mais ce n'était pas nécessaire te voir mieux dans ta peau était suffisant pour moi. »

-« Je ne me sens pas encore si bien, je vais devoir porter des blouses aux manches trois-quarts pour masquer mes cicatrices, des maillots une pièce, des jupes jusqu'aux genoux. J'ai le corps qui marque. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Tu sais, l'important c'est ce que tu es dans ton cœur et dans ta tête, le reste c'est de l'apparence. Si les gens n'arrivent pas à voir le vrai toi, alors c'est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de te fréquenter. Tu dois regarder qui est encore autour de toi dans l'épreuve, pas ceux qui sont là quand tout va bien. »

-« Merci, tu es un sage. »

-« Je ne crois pas. »

Ils reprennent la direction du palais, ils sont presque arrivés que Heero pose la question qui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il l'a vue.

-« J'ai une connaissance qui aimerait passer, je peux lui dire que tu es rentrée ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Je retourne rejoindre Duo, on va devoir partir vers son appartement, il fait les matins. »

-« Merci d'être passé Heero. »

µµµ

Le temps a filé, aujourd'hui ils sont une nouvelle fois au bal pour la Paix. Heero sourit en voyant Relena descendre les marches au bras de Kai, le jeune homme blond qui avait défendu l'honneur de la princesse durant la guerre. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Relena est magnifique dans sa robe de bal vert pale qui touche le sol, les manches trois-quarts qui bouffent un peu.

Yuy, au moment du centre de remise en forme de Relena, avait demandé à son compagnon de faire des recherches pour retrouver le jeune homme, mais en les voyant si heureux, il ne regrettait pas les infractions que son amant avait faites, de voir le couple si bien ensemble le réjouissait.

Lors de la première danse que Heero demande à la jeune femme, cette dernière lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

-« Quand on est ensemble Kai et moi, je n'ai pas honte de mon corps que je cache aux autres. Il n'a jamais eu un regard dégoûté, il n'y a que de l'amour dans ses yeux. Merci pour tout Heero. »

Dire qu'elle avait failli mourir pour trouver enfin le bonheur et qu'il était près d'elle. Kai lui avait avoué qu'il espérait depuis la guerre qu'elle le remarque, mais il ne se croyait pas assez bien pour elle. Heero l'avait un peu poussé à tenter sa chance et oser l'inviter plusieurs fois.

Durant la danse, la blonde avait dit à Yuy ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était debout devant sa glace sans l'amour de Kai dans les yeux. A ce moment là, elle regrettait ses choix. Ses cicatrices lui rappelaient qu'elle avait été stupide et qu'elle n'avait pas assez réfléchi avant d'essayer de se transformer pour attirer Heero qui lui ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir changer pour les autres ou encore par amour, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on est. Si on veut devenir différent pour de mauvaises raisons, on finit toujours par se perdre.

OWARI


End file.
